Harry saves the day
by EchoNiffler367
Summary: In which we learn funny facts about the Potter family. Read to find out. Plus Harry learns to do something new.


It was Christmas Eve and the four friends were spending it at the Potters'. Lily was reading a book in her favourite armchair; James was sitting beneath her on the carpet, head resting on her knees, Sirius was trying to have a conversation with baby Harry, while Peter listened, a bit disappointed of his friend's stupidity, while Remus lay on the couch, apparently sleeping.

Sirius made a loud noise of disappointment when Harry wiggled a fat little finger at him, refusing to say "Padfoot", instead saying "Baby".

"Shhh!" came the collective command from everybody in the room, even Harry put his finger to his mouth, spitting a bit at Sirius at his attempt to quiet him down.

"Remus is sleeping, could you make a little bit less noise?" Whispered Lily angrily, glancing at Remus, sleeping on the couch after quite of a bad full moon.

"Oooooh" Said Sirius, getting up, crossing the room to the werewolf's side, crouching next to his ear and asking in half a whisper "Moony? Are you sleeping?".

Then came Remus' answer: "Yes".

"Oh, alright" said Sirius as he got up, then after some time made a sound of protest, as Remus sat up and said: "Harry is right, you ARE a big twenty year old baby".

Harry nodded in agreement.

Sirius glared at his friends and sat back down, attempting to teach Harry something again.

"I've been thinking…" Stated James, when Lily interrupted him with a coo: "Did it hurt?" James glared at her.

"You know James, she's right, you are one of the two people I met who have a very small brain in a very big head" Said Remus.

"I've been thinking, before I was so rudely interrupted, what if we get Harry a toy broom?" He asked excitedly.

"Oh no. No no no no no no… No you are not buying him a broom" Argued Lily.

"But Lily… I'll even make Sirius pay its price…" James pouted at her.

"Remus, back me up. You do think it's not a good idea, right?" Asked Lily.

"Well…" Flinched Remus.

"Remus!" Cried Lily, glaring at her friend.

"HA! Even Rems is on my side" Said James triumphantly.

"Call me Rems one more time and I will happily join Lily's side" Warned Remus.

"Lily, come on, we promise not get him hurt." Even Peter insisted.

Now Lily sat, with her arms crossed, so fuming and red that James was tempted to call her a dragon. Then, in a poisonous whisper, she said: "Alright", clearly not alright with it at all.

Then came a big whoop from the boys minus Sirius, who was lying on his stomach, in front of Harry, still stubbornly trying to teach him something.

James, so happy with Lily's agreement, decided to celebrate, with... Singing.

We know that the Potter family was famous with the talent of quidditch that was passed on in all generations, along with the Gryffindor bravery, without exception. However it was also famous for the inability of its proud family members to sing, or produce any musical noise… While of course, they thought they were brilliant at it.

So James got up, stood in the middle of the room, filled his lungs with as much air as he could without them bursting, and wailed out a Christmas carol: "WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS, WE WISH A MERRY CHRISTMAS, WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

"SHUT UP JAMES, OR THE NEIGHBORS WILL THINK WE HAVE A BANSHEE INFESTATION!" Tried to yell Lily above her husband's "Singing".

But James, oblivious, continued with his screeching: "JINGLE BELLS, JINGLE BELLS, JINGLE ALL THE WAY, OH HOW FUN IT IS TO RIDE IN A ONE HORSE OPEN SLEIGH! A DAY OR TWO AGO, I THOUGHT I'D TAKE A RIDE, AND MISS FANNY BRIGHT WAS SEATED BY MY SIDE, OH JINGLE BELLS…" And so it went on and on, forgetting the lyrics or misplacing words, until a peculiar and holy sound interrupted him.

"MOOOOOOOOO, MOOOOOOOO" Harry, on all fours, was mooing, very happy with what he learned. Lily jumped up, laughing and took Harry in her arms, kissing his fat cheeks, hugging him with all her mommy might while saying: "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you Harry, you just saved us…".

"Wow, we even got Lily to get a bit insane…" Commented Sirius.

Lily glared at him, and after the initial shock was gone, she turned on Sirius, and pointed a finger in his face, saying angrily: "Now why would you teach my son to do that?".

Today we learn a lot about this happy family: Red Heads are dangerous to mess with, Potters are bad singers, Remus is sarcastic when tired, Sirius is stubborn, The Marauders are a bit insane and can get ANYONE to be a bit insane too, and Harry is a hero.

Yes, Harry became a hero even when he was a baby, saving everyone from the big bad banshee, and would later on, save everyone else from a bigger threat.


End file.
